


One Step Beyond

by Basched



Series: Reflection [19]
Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic:  A fleeing criminal can't shake off his pursuers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Song: One Step Beyond - Madness</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Beyond

Surely the Mountie was tired? 

David leapt at the fire escape and climbed up until he reached the roof. The blur of red was still following, so he ran to the edge.

He took one step beyond and leapt across the gap. 

The Mountie didn’t give up. 

Safe on the other side, David looked to see how close that idiot was getting, but when he turned to run there was the cop with the long coat and glasses, waiting. 

The punch knocked him down and he lay dazed as the Mountie caught up. 

“Thank you kindly, Ray.” 

“No problem, Fraser.”


End file.
